


Merry Fightmas

by PassTheSalt1996



Series: It's A High & Low Christmas [2]
Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, friends who fight, get you a friendship like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassTheSalt1996/pseuds/PassTheSalt1996
Summary: Two SWORD leaders meet on Christmas to exchange presents.





	Merry Fightmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics where you think "is this a good idea" and immediately after think "probably not but we're doing it anyways."

Murayama cracked his fists and grinned at the man across from him. He could feel the cold of winter seeping through his jacket, but could care less. His focus was completely on his opponent.

Hyuga rolled his head back and stared at the kid across from him. In his opinion, he had much better things to be doing. This cocky kid laughing at him was a waste of his time. But, it was the time of year when you should be giving. He’d try that out this once.

Who knows, Hyuga thought, this may be fun.

“Seki told me you wouldn’t come. Said you had better things to do. Guess I get to tell him he was wrong.” Murayama taunted him.

Hyuga rolled his eyes. “Listen kid, I do have better things to do. I don’t even know why I’m here. Now are we gonna get on with this or not?”

Murayama narrowed his eyes, still smiling. Any sane person would have run for the hills seeing that face, but Hyuga could barely be called sane. “You bet we’re doing this. Let’s go!”

Murayama rushed and him to fight, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground coughing up blood. Hyuga was standing a few feet away, just barely better.

“Well,” Murayama croaked. “Better than before.”

Hyuga shook his head and walked away. “Merry Christmas Murayama. Same time next year then.”

Murayama waved without turning, physically incapable of doing so. “Merry Christmas Hyuga. Next Christmas, I’ll beat you for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yall know the drill
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://passthesalt1996.tumblr.com/)


End file.
